


Un temps pour se recueillir

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BTVS - season 7, Gen, season 7
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Un intermède recueillement au coeur d’une patrouille classique…





	Un temps pour se recueillir

Etalé sur l’herbe fraîche après une violente chute, Spike se releva instantanément sur ses deux pieds d’un mouvement souple.

« Bon, tu vas te décider à éclater en poussières ou quoi ? » lança t-il au vampire qu’il combattait en lui assénant un crochet du droit.

« J’suis pas comme les autres vampires, » rétorqua t-il d’un ton frisant l’arrogance. « Je suis le plus fort et le plus agile de ma bande ! Tu sais pas à qui t’as à faire ! »

Toujours en position de combat, les poings vers l’avant, Spike haussa un sourcil. « En tout cas, c’est pas la modestie qui t’étouffe… »

Quelques coups et remarques sarcastiques plus tard, un habile coup de pieu vint s’enfoncer dans le coeur du vampire, qui s’évapora sous les yeux d’un Spike indifférent.

« Toujours la même histoire. Je suis le plus fort, blablabla, le plus malin, blablabla, le plus intelligent… On leur a jamais appris à foutre des beignes et la fermer ? » finit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Parcourant des yeux leur scène de combat, il s’approcha à nouveau des lieux afin de se rendre près d’une des sépultures en particulier. Il replaça les fleurs qui s’y trouvaient et qui avaient été emportées au loin dans la bataille.

« Désolée, ma jolie, » marmonna t-il en remettant chacune d’elles à leur place, essayant de redonner un peu de vigueur à celles qui avaient été amochées par les coups.

Il se redressa et resta un moment devant la pierre tombale.

_TARA MACLAY  
16 octobre 1980 - 7 mai 2002_

Un soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres quand il lut l’inscription. Il amena une cigarette à ses lèvres, sortant son briquet dans un même mouvement pour l’allumer.

Il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié la sorcière blonde. Sa discrétion, son altruisme, la manière dont elle s’affirmait pour protéger celle qu’elle aimait.

Il n’avait jamais pu lui dire au revoir.

Il se souvenait d’une soirée où lui et Tara avaient joué les babysitters pour Dawn, du temps de la mort de Buffy. Elle s’était toujours montrée plutôt chouette avec lui, quand d’autres lui témoignaient un mépris plus affiché.

Il entendit des pas de plus en plus proches derrière lui, puis quelques babillages discrets, et enfin, il vit apparaître la Tueuse, accompagnée de quatre des potentielles. Au coeur de leur session d’entraînement du soir, elles étaient parties à la poursuite de deux vampires qui avaient tenté de leur échapper un quart d’heure plus tôt, alors que Spike s’occupait du dernier resté sur place.

« Ça s’est bien passé ? » demanda Spike en voyant Buffy s’approcher de lui. Il jeta sa cigarette au loin.

« On leur a mis une bonne raclée, » intervint Rona avant même que la blonde n’ait eu le temps d’ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre. 

La Tueuse eut un léger sourire approbateur, avant de reporter son attention sur le vampire, à côté duquel elle se tenait désormais.

« Tu nous attendais ? » demanda t-elle en constatant qu’il n’avait pas eu l’air de bouger de sa place depuis quelques minutes.

Spike prit un air nonchalant, son regard plongé dans l’herbe. « Un truc du genre. »

Quand les yeux de Buffy tombèrent sur l’inscription sur la tombe, son visage prit soudain un air plus grave. « Oh. »

« Ouais… » se contenta d’approuver le vampire. « Je n’ai pas réalisé tout de suite… »

Le regard dirigé dans cette même direction, ils restèrent un moment contemplatif face à la tombe de Tara, la lune constituant leur seul éclairage en cette nuit d’automne. Les potentielles, habituellement bavardes, continrent leur élan habituel, ce dont la Tueuse se sentit reconnaissante.

« Quelqu’un que vous connaissiez ? » demanda au bout d’un certain moment d’une voix discrète la jeune Vi.

Buffy tourna les yeux vers elle, l’air visiblement affecté, et hocha doucement la tête. « Elle était de la famille. Elle s’est battue à nos côtés… »

Ne laissant pas le temps à l’émotion de prendre le dessus, Buffy enchaîna immédiatement. « Faut pas qu’on traîne… » Elle et Spike échangèrent un regard entendu, et lancèrent alors le mouvement pour quitter le cimetière et prendre la route en direction de la maison Summers.

Restée un peu en retrait, Vi laissa le groupe prendre un peu d’avance et se dirigea vers un arbre proche, près duquel poussaient quelques fleurs. Elle en cueillit une et revint rapidement vers la sépulture de la jeune Maclay. Elle la posa au-dessus de la tombe, l’air révérencieux.

« Je ne sais pas si on survivra… si on finira comme vous ou non… mais merci, » finit-elle d’une petite voix.

Elle tourna un regard urgent en direction du groupe et constata qu’il s’était considérablement éloigné. Elle s’élança alors en courant à leur suite.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai regardé "Family" cet après-midi, et je me suis retrouvée particulièrement émue par cet épisode et par Tara... J'étais notamment triste de me dire qu'on allait la perdre d'une horrible façon ensuite, et j'ai du coup été prise d'une envie de lui écrire un texte hommage.


End file.
